It Rains Everyday
by Indiaj
Summary: A little KN songfic. Set sometime during the summer immediately after Lady Knight.


Okay, guys. This is my first songfic, which is kind of strange since I usually do not get along well with songfics. In fact, I think they're incredibly lame. But I heard this song and couldn't help but think it'd be perfect for this type of story. The song (which I've sort of mutilated to suit my purposes) is Shakira's "Your Embrace." Enjoy, flame, REVIEW.

**oooo**

As she looked at Neal, standing there, giving orders to the training healers, she was once again struck by how handsome he was. It wasn't an entirely good feeling.

There had been no one since Cleon. Cleon had been nice, but as she looked back now, she realized she'd never really been in love with hime. And now that New Hope was somewhat settled in for the summer, Kel had a slight amount of time to herself. Which, inevitably, sometimes left her thinking of her love life. And former crushes. Which led to Neal. Unfortunately.

Now she wondered if her crush had ever really gone away. There was no longer a luster about him like when she'd been a page. But there was something else, something better. She was completely at home around him, already knew she loved him as a friend. And now she thought maybe, just maybe, she was in love with him. She constantly wondered what it would be like to kiss him. There was just one problem: he wasn't hers.

This place is full of emptiness 

_My life is full of people_

_But you are my only friend_

_My best friend_

Yuki. Yuki was one of her best friends, betrothed to Neal. Kel knew she could never betray Yuki by acting on her feelings. Obviously Neal didn't feel the same, anyway. He would have done something about it by now.

No one knows me like you do 

_Without exception_

Kel swore loudly as she woke up from yet another dream involving she and Neal as a couple. _This has got to stop. _Five minutes later she was strolling along the wall, occasionally nodding to a guard. She wished more than ever that Dom was there, to distract her if nothing else.

She was thinking so hard that she strolled right into Neal himself. She snorted and looked up at him, "Sorry, Meathead. Didn't see you there." They both stepped back. Neal quirked an eyebrow.

"You've been awfully inattentive lately, Kel. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Just can't sleep."

"You're evading."

"Am not."

They met each other glare for glare. Finally Neal sighed. "Well, as you're obviously not going to tell me, d'you want to get a cup of tea? There's a good girl."

Once again Kel found herself in a stare-down with Neal, this time over steaming mugs in the deserted kitchen. Kel backed down, shrugged, and decided that the worst that could come from telling him would be a little awkward patch until she found someone else.

Hope it isn't too late to say I love you 

_Hope it isn't too late to say_

_That without you this place_

_Looks so hopeless, it rains everyday_

_Don't you know that I'm only half a body_

_Without Your Embrace_

Kel didn't think she'd ever seen Neal look so serious. Finally he took her hands. "Kel, you know nothing can come of it. I'm betrothed. I just wish…I wish you'd told me this a year ago."

She started. "You mean…you mean that you've had feelings for me?"

"_Have_. Have feelings for you. You're so much younger than me, and I've always seen you as this little girl…but when I saw you for the first time after the Progress, I realized you've really come into your own. You're a woman, and a damn good one at that."

"But what about Yuki?"

Neal raked shaking hands through his hair. "I love Yuki. She's one of the many crushes, well, you know all about that. But I just keep thinking, and hoping that I don't eventually get over her, like all the other girls. But you," his gaze made her flinch uncomfortably, "You, I know I'll never get over. You were right under my nose the entire time, and I didn't realize until it was too late."

"Neal, it's not too late. Yuki wouldn't want to get married without knowing that you're giving her your whole heart."

"We'll see."

oooo

At Fort Mastiff, Yuki's mouth set in a grim line as she read the letter. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she realized that this might be for the best. Neal would not be coming to the Fort. He would not ever be coming.

Over her shoulder, Dom read the letter. As they looked at each other, she thought, _Yes. This may work out for the best. _But that didn't stop her from feeling like something great had died.

My life is full of people 

_But you are my only friend_

_My best friend_


End file.
